Dilemme
by Colline
Summary: Trowa se retrouve devant un choix difficile... comment choisir entre deux hommes qu'il aime ?one shot ps : désolé je me suis trompée à un moment c'est pas Heero , c'est Duo merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! bisous


Dilemme 

Genre : romance

Couple : …vous verrez c'est une surprise

Source : gundam wing (et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux parfois… )

One Shot

Trowa marchait de plus en plus vite dans la foret immense qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le jeune homme courrait regardant droit devant lui, repensant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme avait tout chamboulé dans sa vie, dans sa tête et surtout dans son cœur. Celui-ci avait une voix si douce et si belle, elle ressemblait d'ailleurs quelque peu à celle de son fiancé. Il connaissait Quatre depuis presque un an, lui et Trowa avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et ils étaient devenus très vite amis. Ils passaient leur temps à rire, se donner des conseils et écrire ensemble. De son côté, Trowa enchaînait les conquêtes comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce magnifique mannequin que tous les photographes s'arrachaient, Duo Maxwell. Tout été allé si vite, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su que ce ne serait pas comme avec les autres. Quelques mois étaient passés et tous deux avaient déjà décidé de se fiancer et prévoyaient prochainement leur mariage. Cependant Trowa et Quatre s'étaient fortement rapprochés et le jeune blond avait même avoué à son ami que celui-ci lui plaisait et ce sentiment était réciproque. Depuis ce jour les sentiments de Trowa avaient augmenté pour son ami mais ceux qu'il éprouvait pour son copain persistaient dans son cœur. Pourtant souvent le beau brun se surprenait à penser à son meilleur ami d'une autre manière que amicale. Cela le perturbait fortement et cela semait une confusion dans son cœur. Il ressentait souvent un manque immense en l'absence de son ami et de sa voix. C'est pourquoi il l'appelait souvent ou lui demandait de l'appeler rien que pour entendre la voix cristalline qui lui plaisait tant. Ce phénomène durait depuis plusieurs semaines et la confusion grandissait dans son cœur. Cependant Trowa était heureux d'entendre presque tous les jours les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Le jour de son mariage approchait, son fiancé était rentré la veille de celui-ci, étant parti pour une série de défilés à Paris, Milan et une dizaine d'autres villes dans le monde. Son absence avait beaucoup pesé sur le cœur de Trowa. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de fêter le retour de Duo car il restait tant de chose à préparer avant la réception du lendemain. Ils passèrent donc leur journée dans le grand jardin de la villa de Duo. Une fois terminé ils s'endormirent rapidement, complètement épuisés. Toutefois, malgré la fatigue dont été victime Trowa, il se réveilla environ deux heures après s'être écroulé dans les bras de son fiancé. Il se dégagea des couvertures et sortit de sa chambre, longeant le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'y enferma le temps de s'habiller d'un jogging et d'un large tee-shirt. Puis il sortit prendre l'air dans le grand jardin où il pouvait admirer le travail qui avait été fait pour la cérémonie de mariage. Repensant à ce qui allait se dérouler le lendemain, Trowa se sentit emparé d'une panique soudaine, il se mit alors à courir de toute vitesse essayant peu être de fuir son engagement qu'il prononcerait vis-à-vis de Duo et qui les unira pour l'éternité. Tout cela était devenu si effrayant tout d'un coup. A bout de souffle, le jeune homme s'arrêta, s'appuyant contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Trowa ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix venant de derrière l'arbre.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit la voix douce restant cachée dans la pénombre de la forêt. Et toi ? Tu dois être fatigué après tous les préparatifs ? Non ?

Oui…mais non, je pense trop à demain pour pouvoir dormir...

Je vois…Tu es nerveux ? le questionna le jeune homme blond platine.

…oui…j'ai peur. C'est tellement important. C'est un grand pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'engager autant dans une relation.

La nuit s'assombrissait encore, bientôt il leur serait impossible de retrouver leur chemin dans l'immense forêt déjà si sombre. Cependant aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se décidait à rentrer. Tous deux s'étaient même légèrement rapprochés. Leurs doigts se frôlaient à présent, ils se caressaient puis se retiraient, pris dans un jeu qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler. Les deux amis essayaient cependant de calmer leur respiration qui, à mesure que leurs doigts se déplaçaient le long de leur bras, s'étaient accélérées et accentuées. L'envie du contact avec l'autre devenait de plus en plus forte. Trowa se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui le retenait d'embrasser Quatre, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. La voix du blondinet résonna alors dans sa tête : « tu as déjà quelqu'un ». Le beau brun saisit alors la main de son ami et l'amena devant lui. Leurs corps se frôlaient, Trowa approcha ses lèvres mais ne les déposa pas sur celles de Quatre. Il les frôla légèrement. Les yeux des jeunes hommes s'embuèrent. Les mains liées ne semblaient vouloir se défaire de leur lien. Un rayon de lune éclaira la scène. Les corps se collèrent, les lèvres se cherchèrent. Tout autour d'eux avait disparut, plus rien n'existait, seuls les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient au contact de l'autre leurs prouvaient qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Malgré le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment, Trowa recula lentement et repoussa gentiment son ami qui lui sourit, résigné. Ils entreprirent alors de rentrer à la villa pour se reposer un minimum avant que le jour ne se lève. Ils marchèrent main dans la main ne pouvant rester à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Le sens de l'orientation dont avait hérité Quatre, leur fut plus qu'utile dans la traversée de l'immense forêt ténébreuse, et grâce à celui-ci ils ne mirent que deux heures à rentrer. En montant l'escalier central en marbre, leurs pas se ralentirent d'eux même jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés en haut où ils s'arrêtèrent. Les deux jeunes hommes complètement immobiles ne trouvaient pas le courage de se séparer. Cependant ils se détournèrent et partirent chacun dans la direction opposée, leur chambre se trouvant au bout du couloir mais exactement à l'inverse.

Le soleil était à présent éblouissant dans l'aube de ce jour si spécial. Il était d'un rouge vif avec des touches variées d'orange. Trowa fut d'ailleurs aveuglé par les raillons écarlates qui traversèrent la baie vitrée de sa chambre lorsque Duo ouvrit grand les rideaux blancs.

Debout chéri ! Lui dit-il. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant la cérémonie.

Trowa ne s'était endormi que quelques minutes auparavant, ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit lui obsédant les pensées. Tout cela semblait si lointain et tellement proche en même temps que le jeune homme ne savait plus exactement où il en était avec toute cette histoire.

Chéri ? murmura Duo à son oreille, provoquant un cri de peur chez son fiancé qui ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher.

Excuse moi, tu m'as surpris…Oui je vais m'habiller, lui répondit Trowa en baillant et en s'étirant.

Dis moi, tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit ? Je t'ai sentis beaucoup bouger. Tu as fais un cauchemar ? Demanda Duo.

Je ne suis plus un enfant pour faire des cauchemars. J'avais juste du mal à trouver une position confortable, répondit le jeune homme en tapotant distraitement son oreiller.

Ok ok. Ne t'énerve pas. Dépêches toi seulement de prendre ta douche et de t'habiller. Nous sommes déjà assez en retard sur le programme de la journée, lui rétorqua Duo avant de claquer la porte de leur chambre.

Trowa soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas doué au réveil et encore moins pour trouver des excuses valables avec seulement quelques minutes de sommeil au compteur. Il s'étira une nouvelle fois, ramassa ses habits qui traînaient sur la chaise de bureau et alla prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé et à peu près bien coiffé, il descendit les escaliers et se rendit à la cuisine où il prit un rapide petit déjeuner. Puis il rejoignit Duo dans le jardin. Il se faufila derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

Chéri, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu vois bien que nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que des câlins.

Hnn…

Regardes, lui dit son fiancé ne se préoccupant pas de sa réaction. Les jardiniers ont encore une centaine de géranium à planter, le décorateur d'intérieur attend toujours les pétales de roses blanches, le traiteur n'a toujours pas la pièce montée ni rien… Comment va-t-on s'en sortir Trowa ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, on va y arriver. Je vais demander l'aide de quelques invités et tout ira bien, tu verras, le rassura le jeune homme en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Merci chéri, lui dit Duo les yeux brillants d'admiration.

De rien…, répondit Trowa en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner vers la villa.

Le jeune homme monta les marches en courant jusqu'à la chambre d'un de ses amis.

Zechs ? dit Trowa en ouvrant lentement la porte. Je peux entrer ?

Hnn…oh c'est toi ! Oui je t'en prie.

Le beau brun ouvrit la porte et se glissant jusqu'au lit de son ami puis s'assit au bord de celui-ci. Le jeune homme blond le regarda fixement, faisant rougir violement son ami.

Je peux t'aider ? demanda le blondinet en baillant.

Non ou plutôt oui, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher les pétales de roses chez le fleuriste, il est en retard de deux jours et ça inquiète Duo.

Bien sûr, répondit Zechs en s'asseyant sur son lit. J'y vais tout de suite, laisse moi juste le temps d'enfiler quelque chose. Mais c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon il faut que j'aille chercher deux ou trois autres personnes.

Trowa ? Réponds moi. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

…

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton ami. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Trowa ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pleurer dans les bras protecteurs de Zechs, qui avait toujours été là lors de ses plus grands moments de solitudes. Le jeune homme blond lui caressa doucement les cheveux et essuya les larmes de son ami.

Quelque soit ton problème tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Ses paroles si douces finirent par convaincre Trowa de se confier à lui. Il lui avoua donc son attirance pour Quatre, qui s'était avéré être en fait un amour plus que puissant, dont les deux amis ne maîtrisaient pas les effets ni la force. Zechs l'écouta ne réagissant pas à ses paroles. A la fin de son récit, il y eut un grand blanc, bientôt comblé par les mots du beau blond.

Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ayant moi-même vécu une situation semblable. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de réfléchir aux sentiments que tu éprouves réellement et de questionner ton cœur car lui seul sait lequel tu aimes le plus.

Trowa hocha la tête et remercia son ami. Il quitta la chambre le cœur plus léger. Il réveilla ensuite Heero et Wufei qui semblaient avoir passé une nuit plutôt agitée et qui n'avaient pas dû dormir beaucoup non plus. Il leur confia tout ce qui concernait le banquet du mariage. Enfin il entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre de Quatre qui était encore plongé dans un sommeil profond. Trowa s'allongea contre son ami et l'entoura de son bras gauche. Il se sentit si bien à ses côtés qu'il sombra dans un état second. Il s'endormit ainsi, ayant laissé la porte grande ouverte.

Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix cristalline.

Hnn…répondit le jeune homme avec conviction.

Il ne faut pas qu'on te trouve ici. Lèves toi s'il te plait…

Quatre, calme toi. Viens ici, lui demanda Trowa.

Le blondinet s'exécuta gardant cependant les yeux fixés sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

Trowa ce n'est pas raisonnable ! s'écria –t-il lorsque son ami l'attira sur lui. Il ne faut pas…

Cependant les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, lorsque le jeune homme le fixa de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il ne pût alors s'empêcher de plonger dans le lagon au risque de s'y noyer, mais peu lui importait. Plus rien n'existait mis à part l'homme qu'il aimait. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres et les déposa sur celles de son ami. L'interdit avait été bravé, plus rien ne les retenaient à présent d'aller plus loin, d'approfondir ce baiser si doux et dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.

Trowa tu es là ? appela une voix derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme rompit le baiser et s'assit sur le lit. Quatre mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se précipita alors bout de la chambre et fixa la fenêtre.

Oui je suis là, répondit Trowa.

Zechs entra alors et fixa les jeunes hommes d'un air amusé.

Duo te cherche, tout est près pour la cérémonie. Il voudrait que tout le monde aille se préparer, dit-il en souriant.

Bien je viens tout de suite. A tout à l'heure Quatre…

Il sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par son ami. Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait Trowa, il ne fit aucune allusion à ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne posa aucune question. Il lui fit seulement un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Trowa se dirigea alors seul dans le grand couloir jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait. Comme il s'y attendait, Duo était déjà en smoking, plus beau que jamais. Il accueillit chaleureusement son fiancé avant de le presser pour qu'il s'habille lui aussi. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un costume blanc pur, qui lui rappelait tellement Quatre qu'il eût les larmes aux yeux en pensant que tous les moments qu'ils avaient connus ces derniers jours ne seraient plus possible, et qu'ils devraient même certainement se voir de moins en moins. Tout cela lui semblait impossible et complètement irréel. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de le perdre et même de s'éloigner de lui.

Trowa ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Duo inquiet.

Oui…oui je vais bien, répondit Trowa en respirant profondément et essayant de se calmer.

Duo l'entoura de ses bras et le câlina tendrement.

Tu es tellement beau comme ça, tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent, lui fit remarquer son fiancé.

Hnn…

Le jeune homme se blottit contre le torse de Duo, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas avec lui. Il ferma ses yeux et l'image de Quatre prit immédiatement place dans son esprit, malgré ses efforts il ne parvint pas à le chasser. Il sentit Duo l'embrasser tendrement mais ce baiser était tellement vide pour Trowa qu'il repoussa le jeune homme. Il commençait réellement à paniquer, en effet il perdait complètement le contrôle des événements.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ! s'écria Duo excédé.

Rien chéri, je suis juste un peu nerveux avec toute cette tension..., répondit son fiancé en baissa les yeux.

Oh mon ange ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est près, il ne manque plus que nous. D'ailleurs nous devrions descendre, lui dit le natté.

Oui, allons-y…

Duo déposa un dernier baiser avant de saisir la main de son fiancé et de l'entraîner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Bon c'est l'heure..., dès que la musique commence tu sors et tu t'avances…

Je sais ! le coupa Trowa agacé d'entendre le jeune homme lui répéter ce qu'il devait faire depuis plus d'une semaine.

Tu me rejoints à l'autel dès que la marche nuptiale commence n'oublie pas, répéta le natté, sans tenir compte de la réflexion du beau brun.

Duo ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin ! cria son fiancé sur les nerfs.

Très bien ! s'exclama celui-ci sortant en trombe par l'entrée du manoir, et claquant violement la porte.

Trowa soupira, il ne supportait vraiment pas le comportement de son amant vis-à-vis de lui. Cependant en réfléchissant bien, il comprenait qu'il agissait ainsi car il devait être au moins aussi stressé que lui voire même plus. C'est vrai le jeune homme n'avait pensé jusqu'à présent qu'à ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'avait pas songé à la préparation ni à la cérémonie. En fait c'était même Duo qui se chargeait de tous les préparatifs et de tout ce qu'ils entraînaient. Trowa se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait été injuste avec son fiancé et il s'en voulait terriblement. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se le reprocher plus longtemps car le son de la marche nuptiale le sortit de ses pensées. Il soupira, ne cessant de critiquer le comportement qu'il avait eu envers Duo, malgré cela il se décida à mettre ses sentiments de côté et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il saisit le bouquet de roses blanche et violet clair que lui tendait un des serviteurs du manoir, puis il passa la porte d'entrée.

Trowa fût éblouit par la lumière intense que produisait le soleil en ce bel après midi d'avril. Le printemps avait déjà envahi le parc qui entourait le manoir de Duo, qui avait été donné en cadeau par Quatre à l'occasion de ses fiançailles avec le beau brun. Tout était si magnifique autour du jeune homme : le jardin aux fleurs innombrables et multicolores, un tapis rouge avait été déroulé pour former une allée jusqu'à l'autel devant lequel son fiancé l'attendait. Les invités, composés notamment de leurs meilleurs amis s'étaient levés devant leurs bancs de bois clair lorsque Trowa était apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Zechs se dirigea vers le jeune homme et lui tendit son bras, que celui-ci prit et serra légèrement. En effet le beau brun voyait que Duo était encore énervé contre lui et même qu'il évitait soigneusement de le regarder. Cependant une fois que Trowa commença à avancer au bras de son ami et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, le regard de son fiancé s'adoucissait visiblement. Les invités observaient avec admiration le jeune homme en smoking blanc qui se dirigeait au rythme de la musique vers l'autel encadré par une haie de roses rouge vif. Le beau brun arriva finalement au niveau de son fiancé, Zechs déposa un baiser sur le front de Trowa, puis il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Quatre qui regardait fixement le jeune homme en blanc, des larmes naissant aux coins de ses yeux bleu ciel. L'héritier saisit la main du blondinet, la serrant légèrement pour lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas montrer en public ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Quatre acquiesça, séchant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues mais il ne lâcha pas la main de Zechs, ressentant trop le besoin d'être soutenu par quelqu'un dans un tel moment. Le prêtre commença son discours puis arriva à la partie que Quatre redoutait le plus.

M. Heero Yui, voulez vous prendre pour époux M. Trowa Barton ici présent ?

Oui, je le veux, répondit le jeune homme avec son plus beau sourire.

M. Trowa Barton, voulez vous prendre pour époux M. Heero Yui ici présent ? demanda le prêtre.

…oui je le veux..., acquiesça le beau brun, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Je vous déclare donc unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Le baiser échangé par les jeunes hommes était le plus doux et le plus passionné qu'ils aient eu. Les invités les regardaient, émus par la beauté de ce couple qui semblait complètement inébranlable. Cependant, malgré le soutien moral que Zechs tentait de procurer au blondinet qui se trouvait à ses cotés, rien à cet instant ne pouvait le sauver du sentiment qui lui brisait le cœur depuis qu'il avait entendu la réponse formulée par son ami, suivie de ce baiser si beau qu'il avait échangé avec l'homme qui allait partager sa vie pour toujours. Quatre n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il allait exploser intérieurement, il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps ici. Il se défit de l'emprise de Zechs, qui tentait tant bien que mal à le calmer, et s'enfuit de la cérémonie sans que personne d'autre que le beau blond ne s'en aperçoive. Celui-ci le poursuivit un long moment mais il le perdit ensuite de vue dans le grand parc qui entourait la demeure, et qui était mieux connu par Quatre, le jeune homme en ayant été le propriétaire pendant plus de dix ans. Zechs, inquiet par la réaction de son ami, eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où avait lieu la réception. Cependant lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sur les lieux, il chercha Trowa. Il le retrouva entouré d'une trentaine d'invités.

Trowa ? Il faut que je te parle, lui annonça le beau blond.

Pas de problème, répondit son ami en prenant congé de ses invités. De quoi s'agit-il ?

De Quatre..., il a disparut ou plus exactement il s'est enfuit.

Quoi ! s'écria le jeune homme paniqué. Il faut le retrouver ! Depuis quand est-il parti ?

Depuis ta réponse au prêtre, c'est ça qui a dû tout déclencher...

…je ne sais plus quoi faire Zechs, j'aime Duo plus que tout mais Quatre est mon meilleur ami ! Je sais maintenant quels sont mes sentiments pour chacun et voilà le résultat…

Trowa avait des larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Son ami l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas voulu ça. Maintenant il faut retrouver Quatre. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Oui tu as raison, merci d'être la Zechs, je sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans toi.

Ce n'est rien.

Trowa et Zechs firent appel à Duo, Wufei, Heero et Treize pour les aider à retrouver leur ami. Et après des heures intensives de recherche, Zechs retrouva Quatre à l'autre bout de la propriété, assis sous un pommier. Il s'approcha doucement et prit place à ses côtés. Le blondinet, ayant remarqué la présence de son ami, se jeta à son cou en sanglotant. Zechs le serra tendrement contre lui.

C'est fini, il faut que tu l'acceptes Quatre. Je suis désolé que tu souffres autant à cause de ça mais Trowa a fait son choix. Ça va passer, il te faudra du temps, mais ça passera. Je serai toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, je te le promets.

Pourquoi Zechs ? Je l'aimais ! Je voulais passer tellement de temps avec lui et faire tellement de choses, mais maintenant il va rester tout le temps avec Duo et bientôt il ne voudra même plus nous voir !

Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je ne doute pas que tu l'aimais, mais est-ce que c'était de l'amour tel que l'éprouve Duo pour Trowa ? était-ce le même amour ou plutôt de l'amitié combinée avec la peur de perdre ton meilleur ami ? Réfléchis bien Quatre, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Ils sont heureux comme ça. Et toi tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera sincèrement pour ce que tu es et non comme un ami.

Ah oui et qui ? Qui pourrait m'aimer ainsi ! s'emporta le jeune homme, qui trouvait le discourt de son ami beaucoup trop optimiste compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Moi ! BAKA ! répondit Zechs avant de partir en courant vers la demeure.

_Cela fait bientôt cinq ans que Duo et moi nous sommes mariés. Après nos deux premières années de mariage nous avons adoptés notre premier enfant, un petit garçon blond du nom de Milliardo. Il a trois ans à présent et nous venons de rentrer avec sa petite sœur que nous avons appelé Catherine. Zechs vient nous rendre visite très souvent avec son petit ami, aujourd'hui ils nous ont annoncé leurs fiançailles. Lui et son copain sont d'ailleurs les parrains de nos deux adorables enfants. Quatre a beaucoup changé au fil des années, le fait d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme Zechs lui a fait un bien fou. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Même si notre blondinet a eu besoin de temps pour se remettre du choc de mon mariage, la patience et l'amour que Zechs a pour lui ont été plus fort que tout. _

_Voilà dans trois semaines nos deux tourtereaux se marient et ils prévoient eux aussi d'avoir un enfant. _

J'espère que ma fic vous a plût. Reviews svp.


End file.
